Sandy: Funny Love
by peaches2217
Summary: The funny love of a ninja sponge and a sweet Krabby Patty delivery squirrel... What could possibly go wrong?


**Hey! Dang, it's been a while since I've posted anything on FF... And I'm well aware of the fact that I've got 2 stories I haven't completed yet (3, if you count that Sacred Friendship? on deviantART). I'm workin' on those, I just... *ehem*... Got kinda lazy... Guilty as charged. ^,^'**

**Anywho, I've been workin' on a parody of _Pucca_ for a few days now on the SpongebobxSandy fourm boards (check it out, I've got the link in my profile ^^), only I replaced the cast with Spongebob characters. YES, it's a Spandy story, so dun like Spandy? Don't read, don't flame. Got it? Got it. GOOD. XD I know this idea might've already been used, so if so, _please don't sue me, I just wanted to do this so badly..._ Besides, gives me a chance to post somethin' new for a change. **

**And for those of you who have never read my stories before- Hate OOC? Don't read then, I'm TERRIBLE with making everyone OOC (for those who have read Little Miss Matchmaker, well, the title alone gives away the crappyness XD) And one last thing- This goes out to all my _Pucca_/Spongebob/both lovin' buddies- Pixie, Deli (formerly known as M), GG, Muffin, Cappy, Mollie (for gettin' me into_ Pucca_ in the first place), captianwii, and everyone else I didn't mention (it's really late here, so my head's a bit messed up.). Love y'all!**

**Now for the wonderful disclaimers:**

_**Pucca **_**and _Spongebob Squarepants_ do not belong to me. They belong to Jetix, Vooz, Nickelodeon, Stephen Hillenburg, whoever came up with the original idea for _Pucca_, etc. etc. and so on and so forth.**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

SANDY: FUNNY LOVE

Episode 1- Kissing With Ice Cream

Cast:  
Pucca- Sandy  
Garu- Spongebob  
Mio- Gary

It was a peaceful day in Bikini Bottom. All was normal and quiet, and Spongebob, a ninja sponge with pigtails and a red heart print on his black ninja uniform, was sitting on a bench in an empty park, reading a book. He was just getting to his favorite part when he heard the ground start to shake. He didn't even need to look up to tell who it was.

Sandy, a sweet little Krabby Patty delivery girl, came running up, lunch in hand. She stopped the second she saw who it was sitting on the bench- Her beloved Spongebob. With a giggle, she jumped up onto the open space next to him, pulling an ice cream cone out of her lunch. Spongebob looked up at her momentarily as she started licking the vanilla-chocolate ice cream, then turned back to his book.

Seeing that her attempts at getting him to notice her were failing, she thought for a moment... Then an idea struck her. She leaned over as close as she could to him, brought her ice cream cone close to her face, as though she were going to take another lick, then she quickly flicked her wrist, getting some of the ice cream on Spongebob's cheek.

Spongebob looked up quickly, shocked at the sudden cold, and before he knew what was happening, Sandy kissed the area she had covered in ice cream and licked her lips after she pulled away. Spongebob froze in place, looking straight ahead, not daring to look over for fear of receiving another one on the lips.

Sandy giggled at his reaction and, licking the last of the spot off of her lips, smiled.

_One more time!_

She leaned over to repeat the action, but this time, Spongebob was prepared. He jumped up and ran away as fast as his short little chibi legs could carry him, and the sudden movement caused Sandy to fall over and drop her ice cream.

Red-faced, she watched as her lover sponge ran away. _What's his problem? Well, I'm sure he notices me now... But how do I get him back?_ As an immediate answer to her prayers, something hit her head and bounced on the ground in front of her. It was an arrow- The tip was shaped like a heart, and it had wings at the end. Cupid's arrow!

At first she gasped, amazed at her own luck, then she jumped up from her seat, grabbed the arrow, pulled off the cute little tag that came with it, arched her arm back as far as she could, and threw it in Spongebob's direction with all her might.  


* * *

Spongebob huffed as he ran, occasionally tripping over his feet (he wasn't really the stealthiest ninja in the world), when he became aware of the sense of someone following him. He turned around and saw, of all horrors- Cupid's arrow.

_Sandy._

Jumping up, he managed to dodge it. The only problem? It kept going after him. No matter how many complicated ninja moves he tried, that seemingly-living arrow just wouldn't give up! Finally, after what seemed like hours, the arrow never returned. Spongebob was relieved at first... Then he heard a loud_ MEOW!_

Looking over, he saw that the arrow had hit his beloved pet snail, Gary. Poor Gary didn't even know what had hit him, though, as he was fast asleep. As quietly and gently as he could, he pulled the arrow out of Gary's tail.

Gary stirred a bit, then awoke, looking up at his master's face. There was a look in the snail's big, round eyes... A look of... Love? Well, duh. He just got hit by Cupid's arrow, people! What was so weird was that his look was directed towards Spongebob...

_Oh, crap._

Gary lunged at Spongebob, puckering his slimy lips, and the ninja sponge dodged it as fast as he could. He began to run in the opposite direction- Only to see Sandy charging at him from that way. Gulping, he turned around, watching in fear as Gary crawled with sudden speed (for a snail, anyway) for him.

As both neared, Spongebob decided to try a new ninja trick he had been saving for a rainy day. With one lunge into the air, he duplicated two clones and made a break for it, leaving the sounds of glomping and purring behind him.

At least that's how it was supposed to go- Instead, Spongebob found himself underneath Sandy, receiving kisses like the squirrel thought there was no tomorrow. In just a few short seconds, the clone that Gary was licking affectionately and the one that was running away vanished into thin air, leaving the one true Spongebob revealed in Sandy's much-too-loving clutches.

With a final giggle of victory, Sandy resumed her loving on a bewildered Spongebob.  


* * *

Back on the park bench, Sandy had gotten another ice cream, as well as one for Spongebob. The poor sponge was worn out from all of Sandy's kisses, so all he could do was just accept the treat. Besides, who can pass up a perfectly good ice cream cone?

Then it hit Sandy again... She leaned over as close as she could to her sweet Spongy, brought the cone to her mouth, then jerked her hand, leaving another sweet mark on his cheek. She did this twice, then, as she had done before, she kissed them off of his skin and licked her lips, savoring the flavor.

Grinning giddily, Sandy began to attack Spongebob with the ice cream until his entire face was covered in chocolate fudge and vanilla.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sooooooo... What'cha think so far? I love comments, I love 'em I love 'em I love 'em :D :D :D**

**I'm kinda hyper and tired right now... XD**

Love, hate, appreciate, donkeys, waffle holes, this button's here for a reason!

**CLICK IT.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V **


End file.
